


Dear fellow traveler

by Katiecatlover196



Category: Humanmanals, Original Work
Genre: Animal Instincts, Cats is there for the end but is not named, Insincts, Mentions of Past Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: She goes on one of her weekly forest outings , only to go farther then what she normally goes off her territory . and finds something , or someone , maybe just like her .





	Dear fellow traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like Raps in this is around 14 and Cats would be about 11 in this just in case you wanted to know this stuff

Ok so you was bord . yea you had left under the guise of camping , but you had amedenttly dropped off the gear as soon as you were in the forest . You had planed this to be another night of runing around in the woods . 

Chasing sents , and checking around your territory for the hundruth time . Even if your mom warned you of the beast , or beasts , that had killed now 6 people . You knew the truth though , or half of it .

You were the ' wild animal or beast , ' that killed those kids . You just hoped your mistake didnt spring a copycat killer . But from what you gathered from the news , and looking , you had to telaport in to the storage to look at the files and police reports .

It was erilly similar to yours . But you , raps couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong with it . They didn't dezuve death though , who you killed didnt dezirve death . 

Wow it had been 4 years since you had discovered your powers , and consequently killed another human being unwillingly . At least the people who you asked to have there body's , had wanted to die . Or at least their soul or what ever made them , them , was gone . 

Replaced by one of your power orbs , and body shifted and shaped in to what ever you needed at that moment . You got out of your thoughts for a moment though , and looked up to check the time . The sun would set in about a hour , today you think . 

You looked back down the forest around you , you wanted to go to the left and over the high way , and to the trees on the other side . Easy , since you had made tunnels that were lined with amber to keep them from falling in on themselves . So you would aper on the other side unseen , even in brod daylight .

You were now just at the entrance of the tunnel , a ways away from the road . you wernt as powerful and expirenced as you could be , but you were proud of the tunnels you had made the 2nd year you had your powers . To the point that some you had made some reached on for miles .

You heard the roar of cars even from here , as you moved in to the tunnel . The roar got louder , and louder to your senitve ears you had at the moment . Though it got quieter , till you finally made it to the end of the tunnel .

You smelt the air once you were out , and tryed to ignore the nasty smell of garbage , and gasoline the road had , you could smell it even from here . Before you walked more in to the forest , this was the edge of what you manetaned of your territory , was . You continued on looking around at the seneriy of the trees , it was summer so the leafs were new . 

And the smell of crisp air , hung in the air . Even if you were in your human form you could still smell it . You knew there was a river around here ? why not go check it out again . 

Decideding to venture out more to see it . You knew it ran from the hill , so it would be clean to drink from . Though you would still be fine if it wasn't . 

Something you still carried over from humans , was wanting really clean water , and not still drink from it like any other animal . Feeling your feet meeting grass twigs , and the like as you moved . Scales protecting you from brieres bushes , and rouge tree branches .

You could smell the scent of animals and plants , even hmmm yea , that was a bear . You looked up again , to the sky . The sun was starting to set more , and the sky was getting darker . 

You looked to the side of you , there was a hill in front of you . Eh why not climb it , you had all the time you needed . " Ok let's do this . " 

English words came from your mouth , inseded of growls and hisses . Good thing that you could , and knew how to do both . More beacuse you liked to hear English , or a human language when you speck .

You started to walk up the hill , clawed feet walking on old leafs as you went . Leaning down to go up easyer , before you finally reached the small hills top . You started to go over to where the leage where dirt and the rock had fallen down , or eroded , leaving layers and shelfs exposed .

And every 5 feet or so a new shelf . You were walking along the end of where the top layer rouned off , so the only way was down if wanted to continue . You could make the jump , looking to your side to get confirmation to see if you could .

As you aprouted the end , The sun seting , as it's rays shined though trees makeing a pretty view . You looked getting ready to jump the side , but something caught your interest . You smelt the air more , and caught something strange you rased up , stopping your attempt at jumping for a second . 

Tt smelt off . " what in the ? what is that . " You smelt again , raising your head to catch the smell better , and flaring your nose to get a better wiff of the strange scent .

The smell , it was human , but something about it was off . Hard even for you to detect . what was wrong with it ? so you followed it , the smell coming from the end of the top layer of dirt you were on , and down bellow .

You started to run to it , for some reason your brain demanded you to get to the source of it , find out what it was . You got ready to jump down , approaching the end of it faster , and faster . As shadows from the sun chased you , you got your legs ready , and jumped down the slope landing on dirt that broke your fall . 

You stopped for a second , raring back up and looked around . Then you looked down , what the ... how ! ? you stared in shoock , red eyes wide , as below you from the rocky hill you were on staring at you , was a creature with deep blue eyes that had the form of a large house cat . At least knee hight for a human , and purplish blue fur .

how in ? the how could this be . you thought , as you both looked at each other .

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is think i got a little better at it but I don't know


End file.
